Appearances
by Exporter
Summary: Sarada has slowly fallen in love with her teammate Bolt, and he seems to feel the same way. She tries to win his love only to find out the truth. Cuck, Betrayal, Cheating. (Not a vanilla story)
1. chapter 1

Bolt fell forwards into Sarada's arms.

"Oh shit, that was rough…" He groaned out, aching all over.

"Do you want me to get a medic? She offered, knowing Bolt was unlikely to say yes.

"...maybe haha." He laughed lightly, trying not to overexert himself. Sarada quickly put her arm around him, and tutted.

"I wish you would actually go see a medic sometimes. It's not good to just leave things."

"Ah but then I wouldn't get such a lovely lady to lean on…" Bolt clicked his tongue as he commented. Sarada laughed a little, and balked inwardly.

"... come on, we're going to at least get you bandaged up at mine." She pulled her face away from Bolt and stood fully, before helping him walk.

Bolt smirked at Sarada's actions, but she saw it and smacked his arm playfully for it.

The pair slowly made their way back to the Uchiha household. A truly massive place, Bolt had always thought. It's size, reflecting the unmatched stance the Uchiha held throughout history. It was a sign of status, prestige, dignity.

That was kind of funny for Bolt.

Sarada didn't even take notice, she creeped towards her lifelong home, just trying to get Bolt some help. He was hurt, even if he wouldn't accept it, and she would alleviate his pain.

"You know, it would be easier for me to walk if you had a tighter grip…" Bolt threw out wistfully, not looking at his teammate as he did. Sarada processed his words and then laughed, again, the way she had earlier. It was horrible.

"Do you know… that if you would just let a medic treat you, I wouldn't need to hold you at all!" Sarada rushed out the words quickly, her volume rising through the sentence until it climaxed in a shout, and pulled herself away from Bolt.

"Ahhhh, no, no, no!!! Sarada!!!" Bolt called out desperately, his balance suddenly thrown off. He wobbled and wiggled, back and forth in a ridiculous manner, in his opinion, until he face-planted directly in front of the main gates.

"Idiot." Sarada huffed after a moment of taking in her fellow ninja, and leisurely helped her teammate up. "Next time, just be grateful." She put her arm around his waist fully, holding him just tight enough, and huffed again.

Bolt looked up at her, his gaze directly on her face, as she helped him. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sarada, you know I love you right!" He laughed boisterously, throwing his good arm around her neck. A light tug was all it took and she was intimately close to him. And he kissed her on the cheek.

Sara's froze, the initial closeness had been a surprise for sure, but this was...

"Hey, what are you doing! Stop!" Sarada shrieked out and shifted out of the 'too close' zone. Bolt only laughed more loudly. "Seriously, what's wrong with you…"

Bolt wanted to laugh. Seriously. It was hard for him not too. It was all hilarious to him.

*


	2. Chapter 2

Sarada sighed as she finally offloaded Bolt onto her living room couch. She quickly set about retrieving all the medical items she needed for his treatment. Her mother, being who she was, had a plethora of items around the house and Sarada had some very basic knowledge.

"Which one is it for cuts again…"

Bolt relaxed himself as his teammate wandered off. Looking around the Uchiha mansion was entertaining enough to keep him busy for hours. At the moment, the kotatsu in the middle was what caught his eye. It was almost out of place in such a massive place as Sarada's home, a more quaint piece of furniture in a skyscraper almost. Bolt breathed in deeply, the seal his mother has put on him was helping a lot already. He reached inside the remnants of his black t-shirt, towards his right shoulder, and his fingers made contact with the engraving. Bolt quickly pulled away, as a creak at the door drew his attention. He stood, ready.

Sakura Uchiha gotten home. Her hands were full with her shopping and she struggled momentarily to open the doors. She hummed some tune as she entered the living room, looking to put away her shopping and then take a long bath, maybe she would add lotions or something to spice-

"Hey."

Sakura flinched, spun on her heels and twisted to pull out a kunai and fling herself at the source of the voice in her home.

"Sakura." Bolt's familiar voice sounded out in the room. He wasn't loud, but his tone was resonant. The kunoichi hesitated, realisation hitting her, and swung a few inches left.

The metal kunai piercing hard wood made a small thud. Fortunately, there were no sounds of flesh being pierced or blood spilling. Sakura let out the breath she had been holding and redirected her gaze.

"Gosh, Bolt, if you're coming over, please let me know."

"I like surprising you." Bolt smirked at the older woman, and tilted his head to the kunai lodged an inch from his arm. "Even if it could get me killed…"

"It looks like you almost were already, I don't think you want me trying as well." Sakura addressed his battered body and clothes.

"Oh this, just a flesh wound." Bolt countered.

"Flesh wounds are the most prone to infection. Often they're the most exposed injuries and lead to the most severe consequences. Not treating them used to be the leading cause of death in Konoha." The medical ninja shut down Bolt's comment and paused only to look at his injuries.

Once she'd decided on the severity of his condition, Sakura directed her gaze at her teammates son, he was such a huge risk taker, it was scary sometimes. She turned her head away from the young man's gaze and looked at all her shopping. Then, quickly, turned back to him and poked sternly at his chest.

"You're picking these up…"

"Yeah sure," Bolt laughed, and began moving his good, left arm towards Sakura. "First, I just want to say-"

"Let me know when you're done, and I'll tend to your wounds." Sakura smirked evilly, or at least it seemed that way to Bolt, and walked away from him as she finished speaking. His good hand was left in the air, as he watched his teammate's mother saunter away.

And he loved it.

Sarada hopped down the last of the stairs as she raced to get back to Bolt. It had taken a little while, but she had everything she needed to care for him. Her stride was broken by her mother's laughter, and she slid in to the living room more cautiously.

"Hey, mom, you're..." Sarada's voice trailed off as she took in the sight before her.

"Haha, no way, that's hilarious," Bolt chuckled at Sakura's story. It was genuinely funny and he didn't have to play up his reaction or do anything special for her.

"Right, I couldn't believe that pervy old man would say something like that. He knows I'm married." Sakura giggled at her recollection and, at the same time, transferred her chakra to Bolt.

"You should've slapped him, I would have if I was there." Bolt added, and redirected Sakura's hand to an untreated patch.

"Well, actually-"

"Mom…" Sarada raised her voice and caught the attention of the room.

"Oh Sarada, you're here! How is my daughter doing?" Sakura smiled kindly at her child.

"I was going to treat Bolt." Sarada visibly scrunched her face up. She wasn't happy, that much was obvious.

Bolt felt that same desire to laugh hit him.

"Oh, were you, aww that's so sweet Sarada!"

Sarada was frozen. She shouldn't be frustrated, but she was anyways. Her mother was being nice, but she was also robbing her own daughter of time with a teammate. How were they supposed to bond, as a team, if they weren't doing things together. Her mother should be supporting them.

Instead Sakura was on her knees in front of Bolt, her hands dangerously close to his crotch, using an advanced technique to heal him at a speed and comfort Sarada could never do.

"Yeah, I was going to, but you're here now I suppose. So it's fine." Sarada choked out the words. She looked to Bolt, he might ask for her. Or, come up with something for her to do, god knew, she couldn't.

She blinked a few times. And then, Bolt turned back to talk to Sakura.


End file.
